Quando o Mar Escorre do Céu
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: Shuuichi Minamino tinha duas faces, dois lados. Mas quando uma pessoa inesperada aparece em sua vida, ele só nota que sua máscara rachou quando o sangue corre pelas suas mão e é tarde demais pra se arrepender. AU YAOI


* * *

**Quando o Mar Escorre do Céu**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Nos intervalos das aulas, os alunos comentavam o quantoo professor de Kanji era incrível. Falavam sobre sua paciência e sua dedicação ao trabalho. Era natural encontrar jovens alunas suspirando platonicamente pelo mais belo tutor que já tiveram... E com mais discrição, garotos faziam o mesmo, quietos e corados, por pensarem o indevido de alguém tão alheio a tudo a sua volta.

Diziam que o professor de Kanji jamais notava os olhares apaixonados e maliciosos que lhe eram lançados, que seus sorrisos eram gentis pra todos de forma igual, e que nunca, nenhum aluno ou aluna lhe chamara o mínimo de atenção para segundos pensamentos. Era de uma inocência peculiar, inteligência invejável e restrição imperceptivel.

Muitos achavam que sua vida era aberta. Que por nada se envergonhar, já contara tudo de sua vida a todos. Que jamais deixava de responder perguntas, mesmo sendo elas pessoais. Que não existiam segredos por trás dos cativantes olhos verdes que o belo professor de kanji possuia.

Mas haviam ainda alguns poucos... Aqueles que notavam, mesmo sem se dar conta, que às vezes as respostas fornecidas não eram tão completas quanto aparentavam. Que sorrisos às vezes cansavam, mesmo que persistissem, e mesmo o mais gentil professor precisava se esforçar pra ser assim. Pra esses poucos, parecia-lhes que às vezes o professor de kanji notava os olhares que lhe eram lançados, e sorria com isso.

Mas esses poucos, é claro, convenciam a si mesmos que estavam imaginando coisas... Que era errado pensar tais coisas de alguém tão bom quanto o professor, e por isso calavam-se, jamais comentando o que lhes passara pela cabeça com ninguém.

E assim a vida continuava.

— "Minamino-sensei?"

O jovem garoto de 15 anos se dirigia ao seu professor ao fim da aula, enquanto todos os outros alunos se dirigiam para a aula seguinte. Era um jovem muito bonito, os cabelos peculiarmente loiros, porte de menino. Olhar de menino. Uma criança.

O professor ergue os olhos, encontrando com os de seu aluno. Sorri bondosamente.

— "Sim, Takizawa-kun?"

Takizawa Kousuke era uma criança. E como todas as crianças de 15 anos daquele lugar, se encantava e enrusbecia ao sorriso que lhe era lançado.

— "Hum.. Sensei, eu estou tendo problemas com... com... " — balbuciava enquanto revirava as folhas do caderno que tinha em mãos — "... esses kanjis." - e indicou ao seu professor a página.

O professor ergue uma sombrancelha divertida a desconcertação do garoto. Mas logo sorri, assentindo e prometendo ficar após o término das aulas para ajudar-lhe.

O rosto de Takizawa se ilumina em uma alegria crescente, incontida. Minamino pode ver nele, naquele mínimo instante, um menino perdido na própria fascinação, na admiração incondicional por alguém que jamais poderia conrresponder-lhe. Viu uma criança, inventando desculpas esfarrapadas pra chamar a atenção de alguém que só podia lhe oferecer sorrisos gentis... A satisfação de seu amor, mesmo platônico; no prazer de adorar, de sentir. De viver.

Minamino sorriu.

A aula particular correra sem transtornos. Takizawa era inteligente.

Suas dúvidas eram consequência da distração, seu gosto por aulas particulares nada tinha a ver com as aulas em si. Mas o tempo se perdeu, e nem aluno e nem professor notaram quando a noite caiu.

— "É melhor eu lhe acompanhar, Takizawa-kun... Já está muito tarde".

— "Imagine, sensei... Eu pos-"

— "Seria irresponsabilidade minha. Além do mais, acredito que sua casa não é tão longe da minha, não é mesmo?"

Não, não era. Mas a proximidade também não era muito grande. Detalhe ignorado e esquecido quando ambos sorriram, em agradecimento e tranquilidade.

Takizawa notou que a noite chorava. Não pela fina garoa que regava os gramados, nem pela coloração triste do céu de noite de verão. Era o ar, a tensão em que mergulhavam a cada passo. Era o som distante, uma lamúria indecifrável que viajava longos percusos para avisar-lhe... Para alertá-lo...

Mas Takizawa era menino demais para entender.

A caminhada era confortável. A chuva refrescava o calor, e a conversa tinha a melodia de mel... Era doce, e era bom, e não importava o tema, Takizawa não conseguia se fazer parar de sorrir. O cinza lhe era prata, a chuva era pura, e o mundo era quase perfeito.

Sua alegria não lhe permitiu notar que os caminhos tomados pareciam um pouco estranhos, as ruas iam se tornando obscuras, e a lua cheia se tornara a única fonte de iluminação. Apenas percebeu quando seu querido Minamino-sensei lhe prensou levemente contra a parede úmida, colocando uma mão ao seu lado esquerdo, e outra ao lado direito de sua cabeça. Seus olhos observavam arregalados quando ele se aproximou ainda mais, brincando com seu delicioso cabelo loiro, encostando a testa na sua, e perguntando na mesma voz, tão gentil e tão bondosa como sempre amara ouvir...

— "Assustado, Taki-kun?"

E ele abriria a boca pra responder, mas som algum sairia... E só então ele sentiria uma dolorosa pontada no estômago... estava tão nervoso assim?

Baixaria os olhos lentamente, temendo o que encontrar.

Minamino-sensei tinha nas mãos uma adaga, prata, com desenhos em ouro no cabo. Delicada, extremamente fina e certamente letal. Inscritos incompreensíveis ao longo da lâmina, a faca parecia uma rara peça de museu, com seu significado misterioso, e aparência mística.

Mas Takizawa não notou esses detalhes, observando unicamente o sangue que banhava o material. Seu sangue. E muito dele.

Fechando os olhos, sentiu uma náusea consumir-lhe, junto ao medo e a fraqueza, sentiu-se cair sentado. Sentiu também dois braços, que percebeu mais fortes do que aparentavam, ajudar-lhe até o chão.

Seus olhos continuavam fechados... Era inocente aos horrores do mundo, e assim pretendia morrer... Não seria testemunha nem da própria morte. Sentia a vida se partir, junto ao sangue, que agora abundante, se espalhava junto a imundice do buraco de rua em que se encontrava.

Minamino-sensei deslizava os dedos pela face pálida de seu tão belo aluno, notando-a cada vez mais fria... Ele gostava dessa frieza. Era o lado mais profundo do ser humano, visível apenas na morte. Calor era barreira, frieza o coração. Como o mar, onde os tesouros perdidos se encontravam a milhas de profundidade, nas baixas temperaturas de um imenso coração. Minamino-sensei era um caçador desses tesouros.

Takizawa abriu os olhos quando sentiu seu professor tocar os lábios em seu rosto, suave, num carinho terno... Como um gato mimado, chegando aos poucos, pedindo por atenção... O garoto abriu a boca, tentando falar... tentando gemer... tentando qualquer coisa, qualquer som, mas antes que pudesse tentar mais, dedos pousaram sobre seus lábios. Minamino se moveu para poder encará-lo.

— "Você não pode gritar, Takizawa-kun... A erva já começou a fazer efeito..."

Erva?

Ele mais uma vez fecha os olhos. Claro. O chá. Minamino-sensei lhe oferecera um chá, e ele aceitara de bom grado. Sentira um gosto estranho, quase ácido, mas ignorara... E agora se lembrava das palavras de sua mãe... "Nunca aceite nada de estranhos..."

Mas Minamino-sensei não era um estranho. Era seu professor... Seu querido professor... De sorrisos gentis e respostas educadas. De olhares puros e aparência inofensiva... Alvo de tantos e tantos amores platônicos...

Instantes se passaram, e outra facada lhe acertou o estômago, mas ele já não sentia mais... A sua volta, parecia-lhe que todo sangue que pudesse caber em seu corpo já se esvaziara... Não sentia mais os braços e as pernas, mas ainda podia respirar... Ainda podia enxergar...

E pôde ver seu querido professor se aproximar, tão lento e tão rápido, beijando-o de forma dolorosa... Sentiu os lábios sendo estimulados pelos dele, pedindo por retribuição... E Takizawa usou suas últimas forças para atender o seu pedido. Por um segundo, só pelo segundo restante até que perdesse a consciência, ele ergueu levemente o rosto, sentiu o beijo mais forte... mais real... mais doloroso.

Se não dormisse pra sempre, o garoto de 15 anos acordaria no dia seguinte contando fascinado aos seus amigos que o beijo de Minamino-sensei tinha o gosto da sensação extasiante de uma bebida alcóolica. Era probido, e era viciante, e acima de tudo, era bom... Era o último gosto que sentiria na vida, e estava satisfeito com isso.

Abriu os olhos quando sentiu em seus lábios, seu aluno murmurar seu nome enquanto perdia a consciência... E não era o murmúrio de medo que costumava ouvir... Era prazer... E Minamino beijou o garoto adormecido nos lábios mais uma vez, antes de encostar em seu rosto e lhe sussurrar gentilmente...

— "Meu nome, Takizawa-kun... É Kurama Youko."

E Kurama se levantaria calmamente, e caminharia com as mãos no bolso, protegido pelas sombras da noite. Chegaria em sua casa tranquilamente, jantaria, e finalmente descansaria.

Estaria no mais profundo sono quando, a algumas quadras, o corpo de Takizawa Kousuke fosse encontrado.

* * *

**Notas:** Eu levei dois meses pra escrever isso, por que ao longo do tempo me apaixonei pelo Takizawa-kun e não queria mais matar ele . Mas o Kurama foi mais forte, e eu não consegui protegê-lo. ;;

**'Umi wa sora wo nagare**', ou '_O mar escorre do céu_', trecho da música '**Tayou wa yoru mo kagayakku**' (O Sol também brilha a noite), segunda abertura de Hunter X Hunter. Essa música é linda, e me dá vontade de chorar toda vez que a ouço .' Totalmente recomendável:)

Queria agradecer a Kiki-chan, Rin-chan, Mamãezinha Lailla, Asuka e Lina pelas reviews em 'Sob a Última Lua'. Eu fiquei muito, muito feliz mesmo! Tá certo que já faz um tempão, mas eu finalmente comecei um novo HieiXKurama. Num aparece até o momento, mas é sim ; Espero que vocês gostem dessa história também :)


End file.
